The Boy Who Leapt Through Time
by geekyficwriter
Summary: Eren missed his opportunity to confess to Armin, ending up in Armin and Jean hooking up .What happens when Eren leaps through time and wakes up in a universe where he bullied Armin ,and Jean and Marco were Armin's childhood best friends. How will Eren win Armin's heart before Jean beats him to it again? AU-ish Eremin onesided! Jearmin
1. Chapter 1

**Admin:**

**Hey this is my first SNK FANFIC! This starts out Jearmin with onesided!eremin, and then turns into eremin, onesided!jearmin! Yes this is going to be kinda like a KOREAN DRAMA! So please enjoy!**

**I am sorry for my I am an American English speaker, grammar isn't my forte. If you wish to beta this, please tell me in my pm box. Just saying, Betas get secret info on the fanfic! Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

It began 855 C.E., a boy Eren Jaeger stood a few feet away from two figures who were embracing each other as they kissed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Eren thought. The two people in front of him were no other than his childhood friend Armin and his enemy Jean. Yet again, the reoccurring sentence, 'this wasn't supposed to be' ran through Eren's head as his heart broke.

You see, there was a reason for all of this, and when you went down to it, it was Eren's fault. Around this time, the titans were almost extinct much too human kinds liking. Therefore, at the recent small celebration in the mess hall Eren decided it was time to act upon his feelings for his childhood friend.

He had everything planned out, from how he would lead Armin to him and how he would butter him up until that moment of confession. This was step one to how things went wrong.

Mikasa, his adopted sister, stood by Eren the whole time with a smile on her face. So far Eren ensured Armin's day would be perfect. So far he knew of him receiving an illegal book from Marco about the outside world, Reiner helping him with his cleaning duties, and also Christa keeping a smile on his face. Now standing in the mess hall, was suppose to be the moment when Armin would finally open his new book to see a letter in it.

That letter would have a heat felt letter with adjectives to describe Eren and his feelings for Eren. Eren would then present Armin with a single flower and ask him out. However, things obviously never worked out the way they were supposed to.

What had gone wrong was the moment Armin went to sit down by himself. Jean sat right next to his crush with a nervous attitude. Off in the distance Eren observed how Jean whispered something into Armin's ear. This caused the blonde haired male to blush uncontrollably and try his best to scoot away from Jean avoiding eye contact. With a few more words and a hug, Jean stole Armin's heart.

That day, Eren stormed out of the mess hall with tears in his eyes. Mikasa wouldn't follow him knowing that he needed time to compose himself.

Step two came about three weeks after Jean and Armin became a happy couple. It was the day before they would have to go outside the walls yet again for another mission. Here is where Eren sadly watched his childhood friend and crush kiss his boyfriend happily. Eren cursed at himself for making his confession so complicated. Sure he knew Armin would fall for it, but he also failed to notice for the past few months how Armin was acting towards Jean. Ever since they were separated, it seemed Armin and Jean were always together.

"Eren," Mikasa said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, " You shouldn't be blaming yourself, I know you really like him, but he fell for someone else. It's best to let go and be happy. I know if he were to be in your situation he would be happy to see you happy."

Sighing Eren fought back his tears and looked to the hand on his shoulders. He nodded his head in agreement, and made his way to his horse. As soon as everyone was seated on their horses, the Scouting Legion were on there way outside once again.

A few minutes as the advanced closer into the woods once more, a flare was fired into the sky. The color was black, therefore a deviant type was spotted. The bangs from other flares sounded through the air, as the birds fled from the sound. Right and left there were either people fighting or dying, either way some of the members would have to ignore the other in order to continue on with their mission.

Eren felt scared from where he spotted where the back smoke first appeared. He had only recently learned that is where Armin had been placed. A piece of him wanted to turn his horse towards that direction, however he knew Corpral Levi would not like that. So then, he continued on praying for the best for his friend.

For what seemed like hours, Eren and the rest of the remaining Survey Corps finally stopped their horses at a safe stop for other to come together to eat lunch. Watching each team pile in, there was no sign of Armin or Jean. Now beginning to panic a bit, Eren pushed through the crowd of green capes to find his friend.

Off in the distance, he could see a single horse walk towards them with three figures on its' back. The person who was riding the horse was Mikasa, and the two who were lying there lifeless were no other than Jean and Armin. Eren froze, his eyes widened, his breathing hitched. He couldn't believe his eyes. You would think by now he would be use to the deaths of him comrades, but to see Armin's body, it killed him.

Tears streamed down from his face as Mikasa's sad face placed Armin's dead body in Eren's hands, and then laid Jean's on the floor. Eren carefully took his friend's body and held it close to himself. Feeling his legs give in, Eren sank to the floor; Mikasa followed with his actions. The trio that seemed to be together forever was now no more.

The person they have protected for so many years gone. Mikasa and Eren cried for a few moments before Levi had to tell them to get a hold of themselves. Laying their friend down next to his lover, Mikasa and Eren remained emotionless the whole day. No one was able to comfort the two, because they knew the connection those three had.

Continuing on with their usual battles with the man eating giants, the ex-trio killed with everything they had. All their efforts went towards avenging their friend. Steam and blood surrounding and stained the scouts as they killed each titan without a second though.

Though everything seemed simple and like any other day, there was always something that had to go wrong. The armored titan appeared out of no where perusing Eren yet again, as other titans chased after the fallen bodies of their friends. Like before, they let go of the dead bodies to have them devoured and create a diversion.

Pain yet again coaresed through Mikasa and Eren's hearts as they watched Armin be devoured. Looking with their peripheral vision, the two saw Armin's peaceful face one last time before he was swallowed Eren the shot his eyes to Levi, now he could understand the Corpral's pain. It was the same pain he assumed he had when Petra was sacrificed. Back then he was sympathetic, now he knew the pain.

Slapping the harnesses on the horse to go faster, Eren followed Irwin and them to their destination. The armored titan then let out a loud roar, allowing for more titans to come towards him. Cussing Eren now feared for his living comrades, unlike before with the female titan; Eren would fight this time.

Biting his hand, Eren jumped off of his horse and transformed into his titan form to fight the armored titan.A blast shook the earth as Eren's titan manifested itself. Breathing out his hot air, he let out a battle cry before engaging in battle with the anonymous person behind the other titan's skin.

The two giants fought each other the best they could, blood and steam polluted the area around them as most of the recon corps was able to escape. Satisfied Eren started to run in hopes of losing the armored titan, but that wasn't the case. To his right Eren saw Mikasa following him. Knowing how dangerous the situation would be for her, Eren tried to make sure that she went undetected.

In this world, there are sadly no happy endings. When the armored titan spotted Mikasa, he grabbed her 3D maneuver gear and swung her against the tree and stepped on the poor girl. Fresh blood now stained the armored titan's foot as he advanced towards Eren.

Now hostile, there was no holding back for Eren. Eren took the rage of losing his mother, and two friend out on his opponent. He would not let his friends die like trampled flowers. He refused to let his friends be less than worthless, so he fought until his titan got tired. This gave his enemy the advantage to ripe Eren to pieces and end his life.

Before that was able to happen, white surrounded Eren engulfing him in the light. The last thing the small angry green eyes boy remembered, was his friends and how he wanted to see them again. For now, though he knew he was dead he knew he would join them.

Or was he?

* * *

Beeps droned on and on nonstop. Eren moaned in pain as his eyes slowly fluttered open. At first his vision was blurry, and all he could see was white, black, and red. As his eyes began to focus, Eren saw a woman with a red scarf . Yet again, he felt tears start to form.

Slowly supporting himself up, Eren winced as he did so. The woman next to him flinched and aided him.

"Eren you shouldn't get up, you just got hit by a car." Mikasa said.

"M-Mikasa! Y-You're alive!" Eren exclaimed happily chocking back his tears.

"Yes, I've always been," Mikasa placed her hand on Eren's bandgaed head, "Maybe you got hit too har on the head?"

"W-where am I? What are these things attached to me? W-wait , if you're alive where's Armin!?"

For a moment, Mikasa stared at Eren strangely for a moment before answering his questions.

"Eren, we're at a hospital and these machines are to keep you alive? Also, Armin is alive yes, but why do you care?" Mikasa awkwardly replied unsure on how strangely Eren was acting.

"Why wouldn't I care about my friend? Where is he!?"

"Eren," She began, "You two aren't friends, you bullied him in from elementary to high school; Jean is his friend."

"W-what no! We saved him from being bullied in Shiganshina! Jean is someone, a jerk ,we met in the military."

"Eren, what are you talking about? I think that car did more to your brain than I thought. Shiganshina is an ancient town from when titans still roamed earth. Also, we were never in the military. Jean has been Armin's friend ever since he got into a fight with you when you bullied him. Jean, Armin, and Marco have been an inseparable trio."

"No that's wrong! We're the inseparable trio! It's us, we saved Armin from being bullied, we were always together! I saw you die, and I saw his dead body! Mikasa, how come you can't remember!?"

Mikasa then gently placed Eren on his hospital bed, for the boy to relax. From the looks of it, it seemed Eren might have remembered something from his past life. Though that was not something everyone had, Mikasa would take it into consideration.

"Rest, you need to get stronger, and if you still need me to...I'll show you Armin again. However there is no guarantee he would want to see you after what you've done." With that, Mikasa got up and left the room to stay outside for Eren to cool down and relax.

When alone, Eren finally observed his new surroundings. The walls, the bed, machines, etc. everything was new and too much for Eren to take in. Every beep that sounded annoyed Eren to no end.

"J-just where am I!? Did I leap through time!?" Eren exclaimed clenching the blanket on his body. "Wait, if Mikasa is here and so is Armin, that means everyone else must be alive! This could also be my chance to confess to Armin and have him be mine! W-wait, he thinks I hate him from what it sounds...Jean stole my life, so chances are there also might be a chance Armin gets back with him!

I can't let that happen! This is my second shot at life or rather, my second shot with Armin and everyone! I CAN'T MESS THIS UP! JUST YOU WAIT ARMIN I WON'T MESS UP THIS TIME! I-I'll confess and everything will be as it should be! YES!"

* * *

**Admin: Sorry if this sucks, I had homework but I wanted to be able to type this. I promise new chapters will be longer and better! Again, forgive me for my grammar I know I'm terrible!**

**Please review on plot and what you think of my ideas! NOT ON GRAMMAR! (;A;)**

**So I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter,and support me as I write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Admin:**

**I'm glad you are all liking this so far, and yet again I am still on the hunt for a beta on this story! Please bare with the grammar mistakes until I get one.I always have good ideas, but I can never type it in correctly if you know what i mean. Forgive me this chapter is short, but I had t give you something; I've been busy lately.  
**

* * *

Two dark figures are within view. Armin looked at the silhouettes unable to identify their faces. He doesn't know what he is doing; all he knows is that he has to make a decision. Continuing to watch the figures carefully, Armin analyzed his situation unsure of what his decision should be. All he knew is that he would be torn between the two.

"Why do I have to choose?" Armin inquired to whoever would talk to him. No one answered; the only thing that occurred was visible lines of read tied to the two figures fingers. Tracing the strings Armin found they both connected to him, both giving him a sense of confusion.

"It was fate that brought us together, only to remind us that love isn't forever." A voice from the distance told him, "A future lover and past one bounds you to the two, but the choice is yours." Eyes widening with shock Armin tried to comprehend what he was being told. When everything processed everything, he was being pulled away from the two figures only to be woken up by a familiar face.

"Armin, get up, we're going to be late for class." Marco yelled from across the room as he struggled to get dressed. Armin watched as his roommate rushed dashed around their house trying to get Jean and him ready. To Armin Marco was a friend and replacement mother. You see Jean, Marco, and Armin all lost their parents at a young age. When they went to the orphanage no one adopted them.

Being so close to each other, now in their freshman year of college they lived together supporting each other. Getting up Armin began their usual ritual of darting around getting things together. As usual Jean and him were always the last ones to wake up, Jean's reason being he always over sleeps, Armin's reason being he has been having sleepless nights for three weeks, and it was reoccurring.

"Jean where's my Pre-Calculus book!?" Armin shouted.

"It's over here; you know you wouldn't lose it if you would just put it in your backpack already."

"I had more things to study for, I do admit lately I've been a bit off…"

"Hell yeah you have, look at you, you have bags under your eyes. Wait are those black eyes? Did someone hurt you again?"

"Don't be stupid, I've not been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Why's that?" Marco asked as they began to walk out of their apartment together.

"Well, it is of us back then you're dead, and Jean was my boyfriend-..."

"What!" Jean interrupted with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I know right crazy! Also there was this other guy, I don't know if I should remember him, but he seemed important."

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something." Marco suggested happily with a smile.

"Yeah like I'm destined to be in a love triangle yeah right!"

"Well, I did say Jean should be a leader, and look at him now he's the vice president of our grade with you being the president of course."

"Yeah, but we both knew that."

"I guess you're right but still, anything can happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right today does feel different."

* * *

"Eren, shouldn't you stay away from school you just got out three days ago." Mikasa yelled as she kept up with Eren.

"Mikasa, you promised me you would show me Armin, and now that I'm well I want to see my best friend!"

"He's not your friend, again your memories haven't returned to you yet."

"That's not true."

"You didn't know what a car was. I turned my head around and saw you jump and yell 'Jaeger' as you tried to jump a moving car!"

"Hey, I uhh...Well..."

"Exactly now, come on before you-..."

"Whoa is that what you call school!?" Eren pointed at their high school observing the new material that it was made out of.

"Yes, this is where we attend."

Stopping in the middle of the school's entrance, Eren observed his surroundings. There was grass to his sides as the strip of concrete led to the school's doors. Cherry blossom trees allowed their petals to fly throughout campus. The school itself was painted a pure white that had one large clock tower at the top ready to announce that school was about to be in secession in two minutes.

Mikasa smiled as she walked up to Eren. For the first time in years Eren smiled, ever since their mother died Eren was never the same. But here he is now smiling and enjoying the day as if it were his last. Mikasa had to admit, the only good thing that Eren got out of that accident was a better attitude and out look on life.

Right as she was about to place her hand on her shoulder, the bell rung telling all the kids to pile into their classrooms.

"Come on Eren, we have first period together let's go."

Getting out of his trance, Eren smiled and nodded following behind Mikasa. A split second later, three voices cussed at the same time while yelling 'split up'. Eren then turned around without himself even knowing, he stopped and watched as one of the three was coming his way.

"Ah, ahhh!" One boy screamed as Eren watched him trip on his shoe lace and begin to fall to the floor. Immediately, Eren swooped in to catch the boy. However, since his timing was a bit off, Eren ended up in a dipping position instead. Listening to books fall onto the ground,Eren decided it was time to take a good look at who he just helped

In that moment, the wind picked up and the cherry blossom followed the split second it felt as if nothing else existed but those two. The first thing he noticed was ocean blue eyes, and then the boy's soft silky blonde hair. Looking over the rest of the person's body, Eren smiled happily now knowing who he was holding and why.

"A-Armin?" Eren questioned as his smile began to grow wider. You're alive, and safe thank goodness Eren thought.

"E-eren!" Armin replied sounding terrified. Oh no, please not him! Why did he have to help me I should have just fallen! Now what am I suppose to do Jean where are you!?

* * *

**Admin: Please review, and please yet again not on my horrible grammar. I promise you my descriptions of scenery and feelings are better when I have time to sit and write. Yet again I've been busy and just wanted to give you guys an update.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Admin: HERE IS YOUR TREAT FOR HALLOWEEN! However the trick is this fanfic will not really go along with the Movie it was named after. I just thought it was a clever name.**

**Same thing goes, please don't comment on grammar. So far I have no beta, and fear no one will read this because of that fact. I tried to get this in around Halloween so I can give y'all something. I hope you enjoy it, and longer chapters will come one the plot picks up more.**

* * *

Armin was paralyzed, scared, and confused. Here he was late for class, and being helped by the person who bullied him in his childhood. Right at this moment, Armin wanted nothing more than Jean and Marco to come and save him again. Now feeling his body trembling Armin woke from his trance and came back into reality.

"D-don't hit me! I'm sorry I bumped into you, but using violence is no way to solve that little pain you just experienced." Armin bravely stated still uncomfortable with the position that they were in. He waited a minute for a response, when he didn't Armin took another breath in to speak up. Before he was able to utter another word Eren pulled Armin into a bone crushing hug.

"USE YOUR WORDS!" Armin screamed assuming that the embrace was a death grip.

"Armin, you're alive and safe! I'm so happy, how's it been buddy!? Have you missed Mikasa and I?" Eren asked forgetting the fact that this Armin was nothing like his old one.

"No, not really. You guys bullied me, and I'm late so let me go!" Armin yelled as he tried to get out of the hug, only to fall on the ground. Unhappy with the way things turned out, Armin patted himself off and began to gather his books that were now scattered on the ground.

"O-Oh, let me help you." Eren knelled down and helped Armin pick up his books his smile forever planted on his face. Grabbing the book roughly Armin huffed and made sure that they all were aligned before standing up and walking away as fast as he could.

Eren watched and followed Armin keeping his eyes on his target. "Hey are you okay? I mean even though I saved you , you are pretty fragile. Ha, you have that same look on your face whenever you faced the bullied back then."

"Just how hard did that car hit you Eren? You are the bully and we were never friends. At least we were until I told you about my sexuality..."

"What are you talking about, we're the same sexuality. We both told each other at the same time when we were thirteen."

Stopping in his tracks Armin looked down. Taking note of this, Eren turned around wanting to see what Armin was up to. Through the way Armin was standing, his eyes were no longer visible.

Tilting his head to the side, Eren walked forward to try and see the blonde's face.

"Be quiet...Eren, usually I tried to avoid you, but coming back from an accident and acting like we're best friends is wrong. Nothing is going to change, you're still my bully and that's it. I like Jean and Marco very much, in fact more than you! Now I will respect the fact that your memories might be scattered.

Now if you'll excuse me I'm late to class, and suggest you start heading there also..." Armin bursted out at Eren before huffing and speed walking yet again.

"But I don't know where my class is..." Eren replied as he was choosing his words carefully. Yet again Armin's tough exterior dropped to reveal a more calm nature.

" Fine, I'll escort you to your class; what is it anyways?"

"Titan time!" Eren exclaimed angrily.

"W-whoa, calm down, and you have the same class as me..."

"What is titan time? Do we fight titans?"

"They no longer exsist,hmm, your memories are really messed up..."

"Oh, yeah, then what is it about?"

"It's about the history of the past, the heroes of the Survery Corps, and humankind's history."

"Oh then that will be easy then. I lived it.!"

Looking at Eren as if he was crazy Armin answered, "Okay...?"

"O-Oh yeah..." Eren awkwardly replied back walking along side Armin again.

Speeding into the class Eren could see Armin talk to the teacher who looked unhappy at their excuse for being late.

Once he saw Armin take his seat near the window, Eren approached the short yet angry teacher.

"Well,well, well you're alive after all. Now, will you take your seat. That is if you remember." Levi, the teacher, stated with his usual straight face.

"I can't remember captain but it doesn't look like there are any seats here.

"It's Mr. Rivaille, not captain. Ever since you left we thought you wouldn't come back for a few more months. Since it looks like Connie is absent today, you can take the seat next to Armin".

"Excuse me, Mr. Rivaille, I can give Eren my seat!" Jean interrupted feeling protective over Armin since he knew Eren and Armin's 'past' history together.

"Fine, Jaeger sit there; Kirschtein sit there." Levi replied rolling his eyes as he continued to write on the board. Moving to their new seats, Jean and Eren crossed past for a split second and you could feel the hatred between them.

Unfair, dammit Jean, you shouldn't have said anything I would have had a seat next to him! Eren thought as he made his way to his seat diagonal from Mikasa.

Meanwhile Jean smiled as he watched Armin/ his crush mouth the words thank you to him.

"Now continuing on with the lessen, we will now continue on with our heroes of the Survey Corps. We have learned about Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe, Levi Rivaille, and many more. Now there is something I must tell you all," He paused, " The people we will speak of now are from the 104th trainee squad. Can anyone tell me who they are?"

Armin and Eren's hands immediately shot up, however Armin's took Levi's attention first.

"Yes, Armin."

"The 104th traniee squad was the squad that helped humanity win against the titans sir! I-I mean, Mr. Rivaille..." Armin answered.

"Yes, and I can infer from what you a read or may have learned is that-..."

"We all have their names!" Connie shouted as he opened the classroom's door panting as if he had been running for miles.

"First of all, how dare you speak, and secondly thank you for joining us. Your seat has been taken by Eren, so you can be the lucky one today to sit in the detention chair."

"Dammit!" Connie groaned as he marched off to the corner where he was to temporarily sit.

"Anyways, I'll make sure that the janitor gets us enough seats for us tomorrow. Now continuing on,before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm sure you're all wondering why we transferred you all into this class in the middle of the year. And here is your Answer.

The school board has been looking for all of you. Judging by your names appearance and reactions to some history facts you have learnt so far, we can infer you are all reincarnations of this great squad."

Letting that sink in, the whole class gasped in unison upon hearing the news. Then a huge wave of conversations washed over everyone as they began to come up with how they were right, and how this could be true.

Levi calmed the class down the best he could but nothing seemed to be working. Everyone in the class was acting just as they were back then, Levi thought.

"Okay, okay settle down so I can explain more! We are all reincarnations, you, me and some other teachers at this school. In each wall we have been trying to locate the reincarnations for one soul reason and one only. To help you control the regaining of your memories.

I am not naming names, but some of us have been having night terrors of your past life and your experiences with the titans."

Levi paused eyes on Armin who gulped nervously knowing that he was talking about him. Jean who was looking at Armin noticing how jumpy he had been the whole morning long so far.

"Now yes there is obviously more people in the squad, but you all are the most important ones with important stories written about you all,making you the big twelve.

Now, all of you know each other either from seeing each other in the hall ways or by subconsciously knowing. Since today is your first day, I'll give you all free time to reunite."

In a matter of seconds everyone rushed to their friends and discussed how scared or excited they were about the new class. Eren with no one else to go to walked towards Mikasa who was sitting quietly taking everything as if ti were normal.

"Well, it looks like we might have some luck with us. Now that you lost some of your memories you might gain more from your past." Mikasa spoke.

"I guess, hey lets move near Marco, Jean, and Armin."

"Why, they're not your friends? But if you want to I will go."

"Yeah, yeah come on but can we just listen to what they say and not directly talk to them?"

"Why?"

"I just want to hear, I'm planning to umm...," Think what would your current self do, " Uh, play a prank on them."

"Eren are you sure, you haven't done one since you were admitted into the hospital."

"Yeah, so I don't want to get rusty."

"Okay, again I'll follow any decision you make."

"Jean I forgot to go to my locker this morning because of Eren. Do you think we can shared books?" Armin asked one of his two friends that were seated right in front of him.

"A-Ah sure..." Jean muttered.

"Do you think what Mr. Rivaille said was true? Could we really be reincarnations of THE 104th trainee squad!?" Marco shouted at his two friends who looked at him.

"W-well yeah, you know I have been having weird deja vu, not to mention the dreams I've been having lately." Armin replied nervously. "B-but then t-that would mean.." Armin and Jean's eyes were locked on each other's for a brief second before they both looked away from each other. Taking note of this Marco smirked and put his arms around his two friends.

"HEY EVERYONE WE'VE GOT TWO ANCIENT LOVE BIRDS HERE!" Conie yelled jokingly as Armin and Jean tried to settle down their class mates looking at their teacher to settle things for them. Eren meanwhile was ready to pounce on Jean just for being within Armin's breathing space. Mikasa held Eren down as he attempted to charge.

"Okay brats settle down! Marco you have an interesting point; in fact some of you here were in relationships with each other. Here is the list of people in relationships and while I'm at it titan shifters.

Now let me see, ah, Jean and Armin , Ymir and Christa, Connie and Sasha, Annie and Bertholdt, and Mikasa, Eren, Reiner, and Marco were forever alone. And now for titan shifters, Reiner armored titan, Annie female titan, Bertholdt colossal titan, Ymir just titan, and Eren a titan as well. You may all continue on with your lives until your next period." Levi said as he leaned back in his chair and continued to watch everyone.

-Time skip end of the day-

Throughout the remainder of the day Eren was uneasy. Inside his head he could see the scene of Jean and Armin replay in his head. Grinding his teeth with a hostile aura around him, Eren tried his best to keep his cool. At the moment he couldn't have anything distracting him since he was still getting use to crossing the road.

"Eren are you alright?" Mikasa asked holding Eren's hand making sure he wouldn't walk aimlessly.

"Fine!"

"No you're not, you've been like this ever since first period ended."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have, why don't you tell me?"

"How can I you won't believe me?"

"Well after hearing what Mr. Rivaille said to us today in class I most likely will."

"But you didn't believe me in the hospital."

"That was then, and this is now."

"B-but..."

"But what, you're my brother you can tell me anything I won't tell anyone else."

"You're a good sister , did you know that?"

"..."

* * *

** Please review if you want**


End file.
